Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a mail service system and method for an effective mail search.
Description of the Background
A mail service refers to a communication service that is basically configured to receive and transmit mail. In general, when conducting a search, the mail service searches for mail based on a sender or a receiver. For example, Korean Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2003-0077789 relates to an Internet e-mail management system and discloses a technology for requesting an e-mail management server to read an e-mail by inputting a keyword.
However, in a mobile environment using a mail application (App), typing with some conditions such as “sender: OOO” and “receiver: OOO” are difficult compared to a personal computer (PC) environment. In a general search using a keyword, although an input keyword is included in carbon copy (CC)/blind carbon copy (BC)/title/content as well as a sender or a receiver, all of related mail are displayed as a search result and thus, it is difficult to quickly retrieve the desired mail.